leftbehindkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Community
Global Community *Nicolae Carpathia- Antichrist (also known as the Beast), Romanian, and head of Global Community. He brainwashes non-believers. After he is killed and comes back to life through Satanic possession he claims he is God. He is thrown into the Lake of Fire at the end of the series. *Leon Fortunato- The False Prophet, assistant to Carpathia, Supreme Commander of the Global Community, and the Reverend Father of Carpathianism. Claimed that Carpathia raised him from the dead in book 13. He is thrown into the Lake of Fire with Carpathia. *'Marjorie Amherst'- A loyal Global Community Peacekeeper. She went to Nicolae High School and was the valedictorian at Judd Thompson's graduation. However,she was unable to complete her speech,as she passed out due to nerves,meaning Judd had to take over. She later makes a reappearance in her new role as a Global Community Peacekeeper. She was working at one of the satellite schools,when the Horsemen Judgement struck. During the chaos, Mark Eisman,contrary to Vicki Byrne's wishes,decided to steal a satellite truck. Unbeknownst to him, Marjorie was in the back and he inadvertently took her back to the schoolhouse. Once at the school house,Vicki and the others decided to explain the Truth to her. She listened and after discovering that Vicki was in fact THE Vicki Byrne, who was wanted by the Global Community,she faked becoming a believer. Following this,the Young Trib Force decided they could no longer keep her at the school house,so Mark drugged her lemonade with sleeping tablets, thereby allowing the YTF time to take her back to the GC. Once back with the Global Community, Marjorie gave the all the information she knew about the YTF group,which aided the GC in the discovery and eventual destruction of the school house hideout in Book 25 Death At The Gala. *'Dr. Neal Damosa'- Has the power of brainwashing, and is head of Global Community schools. *Suhail Akbar- Head of GC Security and Intelligence. He is killed by order of Carpathia shortly before Jesus' return. *Peter Mathews- He is Head of Enigma Babylon One World Faith, a collection of most of the religions in the world except Christianity and Judaism. He is killed by order of Carpathia. *'Commander Fulcire'- A loyal Global Community commander who causes great death and pain to non-believers. Is feared by many. *'Commander Blancka'- a GC commander, at the heart of the failed morale monitor scheme. Lionel's old commander. He is most notable for saying the most preposterous quote of the series- "People don't just disappear! Blancka is killed by Carpathia when he fails a mission. *'Claudia Zander'- Morale Monitor Natalie Bishop's roommate. True-blue Carpathia follower. *'Lee McCarty'- Undercover GC spy,who tried to trick Judd and Lionel when Judd and Lionel were staying in South Carolina with Carl Meninger,Tom Gowin and Luke Gowin.Brother of Brooke McCarty. *'Brooke McCarty'-Undercover GC spy,who tried to trick Judd and Lionel when Judd and Lionel were staying in South Carolina with Carl Meninger,Tom Gowin and Luke Gowin.Sister of Lee McCarty.